I just want to be okay
by Guardian of Fear
Summary: Those words float around Midoriya's head. Should he really just go die? He's thought about it before, just killing himself so no one would be burdened with him. It's different when you hear someone tell you to do it though. This is really really sad! If you get triggered easy please don't read. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or My Hero Academia.


Midoriya walked home in a dazed state. Katsuki just told him to go kill himself. It would be wrong to say that Midoriya hadn't considered it before, he was a quirkless loser after all. He had no friends and Katsuki made sure to make his life miserable. The only person that would miss him is his mom but given time she would move on to.

He really had nothing.

Holding back tears he mumbled, "Thanks Ka-chan for opening my eyes."

Changing direction, Midoriya walked into the tallest building in the area and made his way up to the roof. When he got there he slipped his bag off his shoulder and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_I'm sorry. I just can't do it anymore. Forgive me, please._

Folding the short note he took off his shoes and placed it there then walked over to the edge. Climbing over the railing Midoriya looked down and took a breath. He was surprised at how calm he was, he had never felt this way before. He was a naturally anxious person and the years of bullying did little to help.

His grip slowly loosened on the railing when suddenly there was a large hand over his then a voice that was impossible to miss.

"What are you doing my boy?" asked All Might.

All Might was on his way to the police station to turn in the villian he had just caught when he landed on this building between jumps and saw a boy on the other side of the railing.

Midoriya looked over at the man to find All Might in front of him. Usually he would be freaking out but he couldn't find it in him to even have a fanboy moment.

"Jumping." stated Midoriya like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

To say All Might was shocked would be an understatement. "Why would you do that?" All Might had only talked down a few people in his career and a few made him jump after them. All Might wished he had a way to call someone without making the boy jump.

"Because I'm useless." Midoriya's voice was empty, like he had no fight left in him.

"I doubt you're useless my boy. Why don't you come on this side of the railing and we'll talk about it." said All Might trying to get the boy away from the edge.

"I've made up my mind All Might, I have to do this." Midoriya was surprised that he was speaking to All Might in such a calm manner.

"Why do you have to do this? There has to be a better solution, there is no coming back from this one." All Might was wracking his brain trying to figure out a way to get this boy back over the railing.

"Because I just want to be okay. I've had enough of my dream being mocked and being put down for something I can't control." Midoriya could feel himself get emotional at this. The tears started to build up, "I just want to be okay." The tears started to slip down his face as he looked back at All Might.

All Might gasped a little as he looked into the boy's eyes, he had only seen such pain a handful of times in his life. It was hard to believe that a person as young as the boy in front of him could hold that kind of pain in.

"Why don't you get back over the railing and we can figure this out together?" All Might didn't really know what to say.

Midoriya could only look at the hero in front of him with a conflicted expression. "How? There is no way to fix this. No amount of talking will do anything." Midoriya looked down at the sidewalk underneath with a look that can only be described as longing.

All Might took a deep breath, "You don't know that my boy. This could only be a little bump on the road to something amazing but you won't know until you get there. So come back on this side of the railing my boy, please." All Might was getting a little desperate at this point, he could feel his time running out but he couldn't leave this buy here.

Midoriya just shook his head and laughed a laugh with no joy or happiness in it. He whipped around, grabbing the railing with both hands and turning his body to face All Might. With a look so sad it made All Might's heart clench Midoriya said, "So I can be a hero even though I'm a quirkless loser?"

All Might hesitated in his answer, not expecting that to come out of the boys mouth. In the distance there was an explosion that drew All Might's away from Midoriya for a second but a second was all Midoriya needed. He pulled his hand out from underneath All Might's and pushed himself backwards. "I'll finally be okay." he said as he fell.

All Might could do nothing as he reached for the boy as he reached his time limit and was forced into his weaker form. All Might could only cry out as he grasped at empty air and Midoriya fell to his death.


End file.
